The New Runaways: A Journey For Family
by Eyes-Only-Angel
Summary: Two teens escape during the night and are now on a quest to find out who they are along with learning about this new world while staying one step a head of the Centre, just who their family really is may surprise you. I’ve gone back and fixed things up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Please be kind read and review thanks. A/N :thoughts: ;;thoughts;;

The New Runaways: A Journey For Family.

By Eyes Only Angel

* * *

It had taken the two teenagers awhile to climb through the air vents, it was night time when they finally reached the surface, the two decided to rest for a moment after their long climb to freedom.

They lay down on the grass and stared up at the night sky for the very first time, the sky was lit with an array of stars there wasn't a single cloud in sight and the moon glowed like nothing they had ever seen before in their lives it was different to the lights inside the place they just came from, it gave them hope that things would be different here.

Just then they heard the alarms go off inside, they have been discovered missing.

The two of them jumped up from where they had been resting and ran through the field as fast as they could finally reaching a road they paused for a second before deciding to follow it, they ran until they were both out of breath so then they walked knowing that they couldn't afford to stop.

Just then from out of nowhere a car comes driving up behind them they briefly turn to look at the approaching car but continue to walk at a faster pace than before.

"Jess you don't think it could be from..." the boy asked trying to hide fear in his voice.

"From the Centre no they'd have speed up by now" the girl answered knowing that they are now in clear viewing distance of the driver.

The car drives right pass them and the teens continue to walk down the road just then the car stops and reverses back and stops beside them, inside they see a woman in her late thirties she unbuckles her seat belt and leans over to the passenger side and rolls down the window slightly.

"Hi there you kids in need of a lift?" the woman asks smiling warmly.

The two look to each other before the girl answers for them.

"Actually we do thanks for stopping for us"

"Hey don't worry about it now you guys hop in" She says and then reaches over to the back door and pulls up the lock.

They both get seated into the back and put their seatbelts on as the woman starts to drive away.

"Oh my now where are my manners my name's Connie may are ask what your names are?"

"Well my name is Nathan and my twin sister Jessica" the boy tells her.

_:Hey I can answer for myself don't you know:_

_;;Oh I'm so sorry Sis maybe next time you'll be a little faster to respond to a question;;_

"So where can I drop you to off at I'm going as far as Dover" Connie asks unaware of the private conversation that had just gone on.

Just then a road sign passes by which reads Glen Hope next exit.

"Well that's ok were staying in the next town"

_:Was that fast enough for you?: _She asked in his mind wanting to stick her tongue out at him but didn't knowing that this act would seem a little strange to Connie if she were to look in the rearview mirror at that very second.

"So what were you kids doing out there by yourself?"

"We're here on vacation and we decided to go on a little road trip but my brother here forgot to check that the car had enough gas in it before we left"

_;;Hey that's not nice why couldn't you have said it was you;; _he sayssulking slightly.

_:Oh come on now don't pout just because you know my ways more believable:_

"You know I don't usually pickup hitch hikers you never know what might happed when you let a stranger into your car, but something told me that you guys needed my help" Connie honestly informs them.

"Thank you for stopping otherwise we'd still be walking" Nathan thanks her again.

"And the Centre would have caught up with us by now" the thought rang through both their minds.

"Hey you kids don't mind if I turn the radio on?" she asks lighting the mood.

They just shake their heads in reply as the two had never been aloud to listen to a radio before much less music so they were both egger to have this be their first new experience in the outside world.

When nothing goes your way, your heart begins to fade,

However hard you try, the problems seem endless.

It's your own bed you made, not gonna go away,

You just break down and cry, must be a way out of there.

No use feeling sorry for yourself, coz you've got something else.

**Hope, there's gotta be a little bit in you and me,**

**Hope, the only way we're gonna keep our sanity.**

**Hope, there's gotta be a little bit in you and me,**

**Whatever it takes, hold on, keep riding through the storm.**

Don't dream of giving up, don't dream of giving in,

Just try to keep your head, the answers are within you.

Don't think of losing heart it's tearing you apart,

Just gotta carry on, you know you can get through.

No use feeling sorry for yourself, coz you've got something else.

They stared out of the windows of the car just watching the scenery go by not that they could really see anything clearly in the dark, but it was all so new to them they didn't care it also gave them time to think about the recent event that had happened and think about what they would do when they got out of the car.

"Ok so where would you like me to stop?" She asks as she pulls into the main street of Glen Hope.

"Umm.. oh here's good for us" Jessica answers caught slightly off guard as the song still playing in her head.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at your hotel?" concern for their safety being out on the streets this late at night.

"No really here's ok for us it's not that far to walk to" Nathan says hoping that she will be happy with his response and let them leave.

"Ok well I better let you two go now as I'm sure your folks must be getting worried and wondering were you two are by now, goodbye and get home safe"

"Goodbye Connie thanks for the lift"

"I hope so too" they both think as Connie drives away.


	2. Chapter 2

They had learned so much about living in this strange and wonderful new world in the few short months since the escape they decided to settle down somewhere and find out more about what it was like to live a normal life.

"Well here seems like a good enough high school than any for us to lead a normal teen life"

"What's so great about normal anyway?" Nathan asks sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"Shut up and lets get enrolled in school already" I say as I push him gently up the stairs.

* * *

"All right well everything seems to be in order here I just need to get in contact with your old school so we can get a copy of your school records. So I can have a better understanding of where we can place you both that well benefit you both in your learning career and well see you live up to your full ability here" Principal Kilsby told them.

"Well we just happen to have our records here already, if that helps in any way?" I say taking two manila folders out of my red courier bag.

"Well good that saves us both a lot in time" he says as he takes the two folders out of Jessica's hand.

"Hmm I must say that both your files are very impressive, I can see that you both well benefit in being placed in some of our more advanced classes. Tell me have either of you thought about college?" he continues after taking a moment to skim through the twin's files.

"Will I.. um.. I mean we both really haven't given it much thought" Nathan answers awkwardly to the question, as he doesn't think they'll be in town that long.

"I see will I suggest that you should have a chat with our career advisor Mrs. Jan Wright"

"We'll think about it" I say.

"Good well I'll finish up with finalizing your enrolment to our school and I'll see you off to your first class"

* * *

After a futile day in Nathan's mind of playing smart but not outstandingly gifted teens. They both decided that they would go and check out the place to be seen on a Friday or Saturday night from the friends that they had effortlessly made in the first few hours of school a club called Reborn.

"Hey look it's the new guys from school Jess and what's his name" Chris says remembering them from when they had walked in the library during one of their study group and from later talking to his friend Blake who had been asked to give them a tour of the school.

"Looks to me like you've fallen for her Chris. Why don't you go over there and ask her to dance or something? I dare you" He says egging his friend on.

"Na it's just my luck that she's taken" trying to hide the disappointment in his voice as he look over and sees them dancing.

"Well let's go over there and find out" undeterred by the scene.

"Mike no! Mike! Damn it" he yells reluctantly following.

Pushing his way through the crowd Chris made it just in time to here Mike ask them a question.

"Hey you guys are new here?" Mike asks struggling slightly to be heard over the music.

"Yeah I'm Nathan but you can call me Nate and this is my sister Jessica"

"Jess for short" slightly eyeing the other guy who's looking slightly unease.

The one who started the conversation shoots his friend a smug look before introducing each other.

"Well I'm Mike and this goofball here is my best bud Chris" he says jokingly.

"Hey! Your a bigger goofball than I am" Chris says slightly annoyed that his mate would say something like that to a girl that he likes.

_;;Hey Jess I think Chris likes you;;_ he teasingly sings.

_:Shut up Nate: _

"Well I'm gonna go and get a drink you want anything Jess?" turning to look at his sister.

"Yeah sure a coke would be good" _:Just what are you up to?: _flashing him a questioning look.

"Hey wait I'll come with you" Mike says as they quickly make their way through the crowd to the nearest bar.

Jessica could clearly see the surprised what are you doing look Chris gave to Mike before he left which amused her and caused her to smile.

"So why do I get the feeling that there trying to ditch us or something" Chris says getting over his discomfort.

"Like trying to set us up you mean?"

"Well I.. um I wouldn't say that " Chris thinks if he had a drink then he would have choked on it or spilled it on him just than as that's how uneasy he was right now, no girl had had that effect on him before.

"Relax how bout you and I dance for a bit until they get back with the drinks and you can tell me about yourself at the same time" flashing him a reassuring smile.

From across the room at the bar Nathan and Mike look on at the two dancing and laughing together on the floor and toast to a job well done.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three months since they first arrived in town, they finally felt safe all thoughts about moving on left there minds after the first month. They truly believed that the Centre had forgotten about them, they finally felt at home.

"Ok so was that not the hardest test you have ever taking, even for someone with our abilities but I know I aced it though, what about you? Sis what's wrong?" he asks seeing the distant look in her eyes.

"I'll tell you at lunch. … I've got a feeling that something bad is going to happened soon so just be careful alright Nate?" I say absent-mindedly responding to his question a scared look on my face.

"Alright Jess see you soon"

For some reason he made it a point to hug her hoping that it would easy her nerves before going their separate ways to class.

* * *

The bell had just rang for lunch and the halls was a buzz with people as Chris caught up with Jess at her locker and was discussing about how his last class went and about their plans for tonight but stopped when he noticed the far away look on her face.

_;;Jess run Sweepers are here;;_ I could hear his voice scream inside me my head and felt wherever he was he was running for his life.

I dropped my stuff and ran towards the nearest exit closely followed by Chris who was concern by what I was doing and why I was running.

"Jessica what's wrong why did you run outside like this was it something I did, tell me please maybe I can help?" he asks concern and confused by her actions.

"I.. it's Nate he's.. we're.." I'm about to say more when I notice back inside the school a Sweeper trying to make his way down the busy School hall, it's only a matter of minutes before he'd be near enough to spot me so I take off again jumping the small fence and run down the alley way.

Chris notices where her eyes went and looked too and saw that a man in a suite was near Jessica's locker. He looked back at her to say something but saw that she was already running down the alley way so he again chased after her hoping to get an explain soon.

_;;Jess help!.. They've got me;;_

"Noooo!" I cried out and stop running.

"Jessica what's wrong? What's happening?" Chris ask when he finally catches up with her.

"Nate.. They've got… they've got Nate" I say out of breath and close to tears.

"Who's got Nate I don't understand?" Chris says clearly confused by all this.

_-Hide now my child some one is coming- _the voice that she and her brother shared warned her.

"Quick in here hurry their coming" I say to Chris as I quickly scan the alley and notice that one of the buildings that line it, has a big bared and painted over window has it's door slightly ajar, quickly moving towards the door and into the room behind it.

Chris gives a sigh but follows, once inside Jessica closes the door making sure that it is securely locked.

Jess than looks around and see that there's a group of metal container barrels stacked up against the window, and even though the window is painted over in white you could make out the shadows of anyone moving around in either the room or the alley. Just than they could hear the sounds of footsteps outside and could tell they we're moving closer.

"Behind these, don't make a sound" I say referring to the barrels.

Chris is about to say something but he sees the seriousness and scared look in her eye that makes him compile with her.

They each held their breaths as the footsteps got closer and had now stopped right in front of them.

Then the person moved towards the door and tried to open it, they both flinched at the sound of the door trying to be opened both silently praying that the lock will hold. Chris put his hand out onto Jess's to try and soothe her, thankfully the person outside stopped satisfied that it was indeed locked and walked back in front of the window just then the person's phone rang and was answered in an instant.

"This is Lyle… no, no sign of the girl yet…what you have him that's wonderful news. Call the airport and have the jet ready to go, we leave for Blue Cove in an hour" and with that the call was ended Lyle put his phone back in he's suite jacket and began to walk back the way he came with a slight satisfied smirk on his face.

They stayed hidden until the sound of Lyles footsteps faded away and was sure he wasn't coming back.

"Would you mind telling me what the hell is going on?" Chris asks looking her in the face searching for answers.

"Look no time to explain it all now, we've got to get back to my place. I.. I promise I'll explain it all then"

* * *

Nathan was pulled out of the car by the two Sweepers and dragged fighting towards and then into the plane. As soon as he was seated securely Nate hung his head down to look at his feet, and said a silent pray that Jessica was safe and that he would some how manage to get away.

A few minutes go by before another person entered, Nathan looked up to the door and was greeted by the sight of Lyle, someone he had never told his sister about the person who was the cause of his silent nightmares.

Although Lyle only supervised him on just a few of his Sim's it had been enough to make an impression of total fear of him, if he made just one simple mistake or he wasn't fast enough with an solution then he would be punished.

Nathan could only guess as to how server his punishment would be this time for running away. But he knows Lyle wouldn't do it here no there'd be plenty of time for that later.

* * *

"Gee no wonder you guys never invited me over to your place before" Chris says trying to lighting up the mood as he enters the scarcely furnished loft.

"Please sit down. What I have to tell you is serious, so please don't say anything until I'm finished" I say gesturing to the make-ship table of a metal barrel, just like the one they had hidden behind in the old building and wooden boxes with a cushion on top for chairs.

Chris just nodded slightly and took a sit at the table waiting for an explanation.

Taking a deep breath to collect her thoughts before Jessica began with her story.

"About five months ago Nathan and myself escaped from a place called the Centre and we've been running ever since. They want us back because we are Pretenders geniuses who can become anyone we want to be, if you give me a book on open heart surgery in the morning then I can perform it flawlessly in the afternoon. The only thing we don't know is if we were taken or given to the Centre, we don't even know if our parents are alive or dead despite searching their database for answers"

"Wow I… um.. I want to believe you really I do but it seem so out there to be true" bewildered by what she had said.

"I thought you might say that, so I want you to watch something then you'll see I'm telling the truth"

Jessica then got up and walks out of the room. When she returns Chris notices that she is carrying what look to him to be a metal briefcase, but when Jessica places it on the table and opens it up he see that inside there is some sort of computer housed in it.

Jess then takes one of the discs and places it into a slot, then presses a few buttons and the machine springs to life, as a picture starts to show on the screen. He could see the words for Centre Use Only at the bottom right hand corner of the screen. Chris turns to look briefly at Jessica.

"Just watch"

The picture on the screen was in black and white. He could see a room with a metal table, there's a clear jug of water and two clear cups on it and two matching chairs the only pieces of furniture in the room. He sees that a ten year old Jessica is already seated at the table waiting, just then the door to the room opens and Jessica stands up as a woman holding a file walks in.

FOR CENTRE USE ONLY

"Good morning Sandra" the young Jessica says to the woman as she gets up from the seat.

"Good morning, Please sit down" Sandra reply's as she also seats herself opposite her.

"Jessica I need you to do a Sim for me. Mr. and Mrs. Robinson have asked for our help in locating their kidnapped daughter Abigail. She was taken at night from her bedroom which she shares with her younger sister Dana."

Sandra pours herself a drink and takes a sip before continuing.

"They had hoped that she could tell the police what had happened that night. But she has repressed what had happened and the police believe that she may have even seen this persons face. We need you to tell us what her sister might have seen and shed some light on what happened. Here are some photos of the girl's room and of the missing girl"

Sandra opens up the file she has, takes out and places the photos on the table in front of Jessica as well as a sketchpad and a pencil.

Chris watched as Jessica stared down at the photos intently and enters what could best be described as a trance like state.

"Alright Jessica where are you and what are you doing?" Sandra asked aware that she was ready to begin the Pretend.

"I'm asleep in my bed in the room that I share with my older sister Abigail, when all of a sudden I'm woken up by someone coming in through the window. I know that it's the window because there's a lose floor board, where my sister and I hide stuff that we want to keep a secret from our brothers creeks when he steps on it."

Jessica takes a deep breath she had a distant and trance like look on her face with just a hint of sadness.

"He walks over to my sisters bed and is about to cover her mouth with a cloth, when he looks over as if sensing that I am awake, he then puts his index finger to his lips in a shush sign, I squeezed my eyes shut and pull the covers over my head. I hear the floor creek again but this time it sounded as though something heaver had gone over it. After a few seconds I pull the covers off me and open my eyes, I see that the man has gone and so is Abby. I start to scream, I scream so loud that I don't even notice when my parents enter the room to see what's the matter"

Jessica then picks up the pad and pencil and she begins to draw quickly, her eyes never once looked away to what she was drawing until she is done.

"This is what he looks like he is a Caucasian 8'5 tall, his eyes are grayish blue, his hair and beard are a reddish brown color he has a tattoo of a swordfish on his right forearm. But he is thinking about shaving off his beard and dieing his hair blond and wear brown colored contacts"

The screen fades to black as Jessica is coming out of her trance.

"So this place.. The Centre what exactly is it?" Chris asks still skeptical over what he just saw.

"It's some sort of think tank they raised us separately, we never found out about each other until that one day back at the Centre. I had just finished a SIM and was being led back to my room, Nate was being taken to run a SIM we both looked right at each other and we both sensed that there was something about each other we just didn't know what it was at the time. I tried to keep looking back at him as I walked but the Sweeper told me to turn around and keep walking but what I could see was that Nathan was doing the same" smiling fondly at the memory.

Jess gets up and moves towards the kitchen area and gets two can drinks out of the fridge and sits down before continuing her story.

"It wasn't until later that night back in our own rooms, we were both thinking about the moment in the hall. When all of a sudden I here his voice in my head wondering if we were connected somehow. And wished he could somehow see me again, without anyone knowing so that he could ask me if I felt it too. When I answered back that shocked him even more, we decided right then that this ability that we have must mean that we are brother and sister. I also found out that night that I was two levels above him. Every night from then on we would talk about how are day went and what Sim's we were working on and how we wished we could see each other again we'd end up talking ourselves to sleep"

They both open the drinks and took an uneasy drink while they collected their thoughts.

"Wow so what happened that made you want to escape?" Chris asked accepting this new information about his girlfriends past.

"See Nate had somehow found out that he was to be moved to another Centre facility, some time in the next two weeks. It was then that we decided that we had to escape or we would truly never see each other again. Three days later we escaped and from then on we've been on the run searching for our family, and we usually never stay in one place for too long, as we try and stay at lest one step ahead of the Centre" I say looking at him.

"But not this time, why?"

"No this time I… we thought that this time would be different, so now do you believe me?" I ask him with a slightly scared tone in my voice and then look away slightly.

"You know it's just like something you'd see on a tv show or something but I do believe you" Chris answers her as he takes her hand with his lift hand and with his right hand he gently lefts her chin up so that she can look him in the eyes.

"Except that it's my life" I say in a cynical laugh.

"So that's why you scream out in the alley, they have him again don't they?"

_;;Jess their sending me to Africa tonight please you have to save me before it's too late;;_

_:I will I promise just hold on ok:_ I answered him not realizing just how strong our ability was, that we could still communicate to each other while being several miles away from each other.

"What's wrong, is Nathan ok?" He asked seeing the distressed look on her face.

"Their.. their moving him to Africa I have to get him out of there, I just have too I can't lose him now that we've just found each other" fighting the tears welling up in my eyes becoming almost hysterical.

"Don't worry we'll get him out I promise just let me call for reinforcements" he says reassuring her.

Jess just nodded slightly flashing him questioning look.

* * *

"Hey guys cool place you have here Jess, could do with a bit more furniture though. Anyway you guys missed one hell of a day at school, at lunch there were these guys in suites I say they were FBI or undercover cops running around looking for someone. Guess they found what they we're looking for too cause they left about five minute later. So I got your message what's up and where's my main man Nate. Did I say something wrong?" Mike asked when he saw the hurt look on Jess's face at the mention of her brother.

"Look Mike, Jess and I need your help with some thing, no questions asked that sort of thing ok. Nathan has been kidnapped and we're going to go bust him out, but we need you to be our get away driver. I'm not going to lie to you it most definitely would be dangerous and if we got caught I'm not quite sure as to what well happen to us"

"I'll understand if you want to say no" I say before he has a chance to speak.

"I'll do it" Mike answers no hesitation in his voice.

"Are you sure I mean…" I begin.

"Jess you guys are my best friends and I don't know about you. But when one of my friends are in trouble and need of help I'm there for them no questions asked" stepping towards her.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet we've still got to get your brother out of where ever the hell he is, now are you going to tell me where were going and what's the action plan?" Mike says smiling draping his arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the barrel seats.

* * *

"Alright we're here, Nathan's room is 492 and that's on SL-6 I want you to get in and out as quick as you can. I know that I'm good at hacking into other peoples systems, but these guys have got to be the best at what they do. So I don't know how long it well be before they discover some thing's up and pulls the plug on my hook up with the cameras and Jess be careful" Chris says concern for safety, pointing out the locations on the screen.

"I will, I promise" I say smiling at him touched by his concern.

"Give us a few minutes and I'll have a live feed of the complex and we need a com-set" Chris says smiling back at Jess before turning back to the laptop.

"As for the com-set I've got one right here" I say retrieving it from my back pack.

"Gee now why doesn't that surprise me" Mike says jokingly.

"Hey don't you know a girls gotta be ready for anything. Anyway as soon as we're at the safe house Nathan and I will disappear so you two won't have to worry about being in danger for too much longer" I say then turn to walk away.

Shocked at the though of losing her Chris turns her around and holds her at arms length.

"It's not everyday the girl of your dreams walks into your life and I'll be crazy if I let you walk right out of my life"

"Chris I.. I love you but.. " my voice quivering slightly,

"I don't care as long as we are together. Now lets save your brother" Chris says as he puts his index finger to her lips to shush her, bridging the space between them and kisses her good luck.

* * *

"Ok Nate's room should be just a long that hall there, it's the third one down on your right" Chris says in her ear.

As she enters the room Jessica lets out a small gasp, when she sees the badly beaten up form lying on the bed that is her brother.

"Jess what are you doing here?" He asks looking up at her from his position on the bed confused by her presents.

"I'm here to rescue you remember, now come on we don't have much time" giving him a timid smile.

"We?" Nate asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Mike's our driver and Chris is helping me by being my eyes now let's move it, can you walk on your own?"

"I don't think I can very well" He says as he struggles to sit up on the bed.

"Alright put your arm over my shoulder" I say trying to hide just how concern I am.

"I know we have to move fast and I can deal with the pain for now, we'll worry about what's broken later" he says reading her mind.

"Ok, Chris is the coast clear?"

"Hold on a sec… alright it's clear right up to the corner at the end of the hall and the next level I'll let you know if it changes"

After going through two more levels with easy they where now at the halfway point of their escape plan.

"Jess slow down I can hardly keep up with you now"

"Chris you're suppose to be our eyes down here, making sure that our way is clear. And if we slow down then we might get caught and that would make your part of the plan pointless now wouldn't it! So just try and keep one step a head of us ok" I tell him in a slightly angry whisper as we're about to round a corner.

"Alright but... Quick! Hide some one's coming" Chris tried to warn them but it was too late.

"What the hell are you two doing out of your rooms?"

_;;She sound's just like her;;_

"I'm sorry but my brother and I are leaving again and you're not going to stop us" I say glaring at her.

Miss Parker removed her gun from it's holster and was about to aim it at them, when the girl quickly lets go of her brother who was now leaning against the wall and swiftly kicked the gun right out of Miss Parker's hand which sent it flying down the hall away from the trio.

This shocked Miss Parker but only for an instant she quickly recovered and was now in a fighting stance just like the girl.

They circled each other before the girl made the first move, however Miss Parker dodged the punch and returned it, which made contact with her check causing the girl to stager back and almost fall.

"Jessica!" Nathan called out concern for his sister.

_:I'm ok:_

Miss Parker could see that the boy had nodded as if in agreement to an unspoken answer.

_-Let them go angel please-_ Parker couldn't believe what her mother's voice was asking her to do, but she quickly thought it over while they fought and came to a decision and hope that it was the right one to make.

After a few punches and kicks Miss Parker let herself get kicked hard into the wall with her head bouncing off it and slid down it so that it would convince anyone watching that she didn't let them go with out a fight.

"Quick before she gets up or anyone else comes by" Chris says worry in his voice after watching the scene play out before him on his computer screen.

I return to Nate and put his arm around my neck just like before and make our way out to the car and drive away from the Centre.

* * *

"Miss Parker I heard about what happen to you last night"

"Yeah same here I'm ah sorry that they got away" Broots said as he handed Sydney the file he had asked for.

"Don't be sorry just find me the surveillance tape from last night, right now Broots" Snapping her fingers.

Broots nodded as he hastily made his way out of the room to begin the search.

"Sydney can I talk to you?"

"Why of course what about" He asked as she took a place next to him on the leather couch.

"Syd my mother… she asked me to let them go so I did, I don't know why I would take such a risk like that but I did. There was something about them that seems so familiar that I just had to give them a chance to get away and you know that girl can really throw a punch. I just have to find out more about them"

"Can you think of anything that might help us find out more about who they are, other then last nights tape?"

"The boy said her name was Jessica, you know the funny thing is that she said it wasn't the first time they had escaped"

* * *

Raines's Office

Does She know who they really are?

"No I don't think so it was sheer coincidence that Parker was there and was attacked by the girl" Lyle says unconcerned about his sister attack.

"Good then make sure that it stays that way, the last thing we need is for your sister to find out who they really are" Raines wheezed before dismissing the man in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan was waiting in line to pay for the groceries they needed, when he picked up a newspaper off the stand the headline read Attacker Found. It was a story about former high school footballer James Freeman and school reporter Hanna Tate, who he brutally attacked and left for dead near the high school football field who was now in coma.

"I still don't know why he confessed, I mean I heard he was into drugs but he did have a sold alibi" the blond haired girl standing in front of Nate said to her friend standing next to her.

"Who knows anyway I'm sure the cops, if not them than the courts will realize that they've got the wrong guy" the red head said in response.

"Yeah I guess but I heard that he said some things that the cops kept from the papers" the blond said shaking her head slightly.

They had come to this town to pick up supplies as they passed thought but ended up finding a new person in need of their help.

* * *

Nathan had visited James in prison posing as legal aid worker. As he had just fired his latest lawyer and even though James still insisted that he did it, it did give Nathan a chance to Sim him and what he got off James was that he was absolutely terrified of being in here and of the person who really did it.

They then look into his past and into the events leading up to the crime and realized that the high school was the key to it all, they just needed to find out who their key players are.

"Ok so I think the best way to go about this is if we all enroll separately, and than I think we should try not to be seen together in public that way it won't be to suspicious to anyone when we start asking questions" Chris suggests.

"I agree Chris, also I think that one of us should try and join the football team and either Jess or the other joins the school paper"

"I don't really fit the footballer type nor do I have skills but I think Nate here is perfect for it" Chris says reaching for his drink on the table.

"Ok so than Chris well scout out what he can and that leaves me to be little Miss reporter girl" I say egger to get started.

* * *

After a few days into their Pretend Nathan was finally going to learn if he landed a spot on the football team, after the try outs last Tuesday and Jessica was slowly getting somewhere with Hanna's best friend Jenna Mac who was also a reporter since joining the school paper.

_;;Well I made the team, I think there's something there I'll keep digging;;_

_:Ok just be careful, I'm going to try and talk a bit more to Jenna on what happened to her best friend, maybe she knows something that she or the cop didn't think matted. I'll try and see how Chris is going with some of the new friends James hung out with, before he went to jail if I can get close to him or call him on his cell if not it can wait, but right now I've got a report to write up:_

"Jessica how's that report on the up coming school film festival going? Jessica?"

"Huh.. Oh Mr. Riley sorry I'm just putting the finishing touches to it now, it'll be on your desk before this afternoon" shaking my head slightly, looking up at him.

"Is everything alright?" he asks concern.

"Everything's fine Mr. Riley I just got a little caught up in my work"

Jessica had been assigned the same computer that Hanna had been using to write her assignments, when she found something interesting on the computer she decided that she would look into to it later when there weren't so many people around.

* * *

After chatting casually for a while with his new friends Nick and Lex, Chris felt that they were all relaxed enough for him to try and get them to start talking about their friend James.

"So I've been hearing a lot of stuff about your friend James do you really think he did?" he asks with casual interest.

"Yeah I've heard them all and I don't think he did it. See all I know is that he said that he had this great scam going for him. All he had to do was admit to something he didn't do and he'd be set with all the drugs he wanted for a year, which meant that we'd all get a cut. Next thing we know is that the cops have arrested him for trying to kill that coma chick… you know um Hanna" Lex said as he took a drag of his cigarette.

"I still can't believe he did that man, I mean we'd all do anything for a sweet deal like that. But trying to kill someone or even lying about doing it that's crazy and low. They didn't even know each other" Nick tells him shacking his head.

"But wasn't she a reporter for the paper, I mean she could have seen something he didn't want anyone finding out about at a game or while trying to talk to him for a story" Chris says acting as if he's worried that something might happen to them because of their friend.

"Hey don't worry Chris, she wasn't much of a football fan and anyway the guy that does all the sports reports and anything related is a friend of ours. Anyway James hasn't told them about who really did it so he's not about to tell them about us. He's the type of person who won't tell on a friend, although I wish he would tell them who really hurt her. Let's change the subject ok" Nick said starting to feel a bit upset over his friend being in jail.

They talk a bit more then break off and go their separate ways, as soon as Chris is a few feet away from them his cell rings.

"Any luck with your new friends there?"

"So were are you exactly?" Chris asks scanning the scenery for her.

"Around, you know I could get use to this whole bad boy rebel image you've got going for you" I say with a sly smile on my face while staring at him from a safe distance behind some trees.

"I never took you for a bad boy lover, it's the jacket isn't it" He says with a smile.

"I've always been a sucker for guys in leather and being a bit of a bad boy doesn't hurt either"

"Yeah well don't get to use to it, I mean there's bad boy your not the boss of me teen thing and than there's bad boy jail's in my future guy. I think I'll just stick with being me thank you, but I think I'll keep the jacket it makes me look cool" He quips.

"Anyway getting back to why we're here, I've found a hidden file on the computer Hanna always uses, maybe it has something to do with what happened to her I don't know. I'm go back there to see if I can open it"

"Well it's seems that the reason James confessed was because someone promised him a years worth of drugs for free, most likely it's the same someone who did it" he informs her.

"Makes sense I've heard addict will do almost anything for a free fix, anyway gotta go find out what's in that file"

"Ok you just be careful than Nancy Drew"

"Nancy?"

"It's the name of a series of books about a teen detective of the same name, who solves mysteries anyway just try stay out of trouble" He tells her.

"I always do luv"

* * *

"What are you doing?"

Jessica turns around from the computer and sees Jenna standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"I could ask you the same thing?" I said without thinking.

"I left something here I needed and I find you here trying to open a locked file on Hanna's computer. I thought you were my friend obviously I was wrong about you" Jenna says in anger.

Jenna walks over to the computer and try's to move her away from it so she can shut it down, Jess moves slightly to the left giving her just a little space.

"Wait please before you turn of the computer I need to tell you something, than if you still want to stop me from opening up that file than I wont stop you" I say almost pleading.

"I don't know why but ok I'll listen" Jenna says before taking her hand off the mouse and crosses her arms in front of her.

"I know that this might be kind of hard to accept, but I have been looking into what happened to Hanna and I'm convinced that James didn't do it and I think that this file might hold some answers as to why they did it"

"Look I've heard the stories ok but I don't be.. I don't want to think about it ok" Jenna says bitterly.

"Jenna I didn't mean to upset you but I don't think you could live with yourself, if you stood by and let an innocent man go to jail, if something in this file could prove he didn't do it. I know you want to respect your friend's privacy, but I know that as a reporter it is our jobs to speak out for the injustices and to expose and uphold the truth to those around us even if it is difficult. Don't you want to get to the truth about what happened, for Hanna's sake and for yourself?"

A few uneasy seconds go by before Jenna unfolds her arms and places her hand on the mouse and for a second Jessica thinks that she's going to turn it off.

"Your right but if you're going to try and open this file than I think I might know what her password might be"

Jenna types a different word into the password pop up three times before the file opens.

It was a hard-hitting article about drugs in the school.

"It's the last story she was working on, there's a note here about finding a potential major lead do you have any idea on what that might mean?" I ask turning to face her after scanning the file.

"I don't know she said it was something big, Hanna received an email from someone who said they had solid proof as to who was behind all of it. She never told me who her source was just that she was meeting him the night she was attacked" Jenna says upset and close to tears.

"Jenna thank you so much I've got to go and check some things out. Promise me that you won't tell anyone including the cops about this file or about the talk you had with Hanna. As I fear that who ever she meet that night would hurt either you or myself if they found out" I says as I get up and walks to the door.

"I.. I don't know who you really are but promise me that you'll find who really did this to Hanna" she asks Jessica is just about to walk out the door.

"I promise you I will" I say as I turn around to look at her before finally walking away.

* * *

Nathan was just finishing getting changed after a hard time at practice, he notices his friend Shane who was also the captain of the team was standing by a near by locker talking to some of the other teammates.

"Hey Nathan things seemed a little rough out there for you mate" Shane says as he breaks away from the group and walks up to him.

"I guess I'm just a bit rusty it's been a while since I played" Nate shrugs.

"Yeah I can tell anyway listen Nate since your part of the team and I can see that your really trying out there. I was wondering have you ever thought about taking something to help boost your game" he says laughing slightly.

"What you mean like steroids?"

"Hey not so loud you can call it a training aid. Look I just don't offer it to just anyone who joins the team, but since you're my friend and I trust you I'm offering it to you. So what do you say are you in?" Shane says looking around making sure that no one heard him.

"Hum I don't know I mean I've never used any drugs before and what if coach finds out?" he asks as if contemplating the offer.

"Oh well it's completely safe and as for coach you don't need to worry about him" sounding self assure of himself.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Who do you think I get my drugs from" Shane say leaning in close to him with a smirk.

"Coach is a dealer" shocked by what's he's just discovered.

"He likes you so he told me that I could make this offer to you. So what do you say?"

"I'm in" Nathan answers knowing that going down this rabbit hole might just lead him to the truth.


	5. Chapter 4b

The trio had settled comfortably in their living room and so began a conversation about any new findings or leads to follow.

"Ok so this is what I found out on that file, it's a story on drug in school and why does this not surprise you. Nathan what do you know?" I say when I see the look on his face.

"I've just been offered steroids by Shane in the change room, but that's not all according to him coach is the one who supplies most of the team"

"Ok so how do we find out if Mr Austin or one of your football buddies is behind this" Chris asks.

"I'm going to sneak into his office after I meet him this evening and see what I can find, seeing as I'm on the team if I get caught I wont look to out of place being there" Nathan lets them in on his plan.

"Alright we'll wait and see what you find than worry about the players later" I say wondering where this new lead well go.

* * *

Shane and Nathan walked through scarcely filled car park of a local park, some evening joggers go past but other than that they were alone.

"Are you sure this is the spot?"

"Relax Coach is just over there" Shane says as the walk toward were coach Austin stands near his car.

"Nathan glad to see you take this game seriously, this first ones free, than its two hundred per vial" he says before passing him a small package.

"Yeah well I wasn't sure but Shane here says it's safe and I've been thinking that I want to make football my career, so I'll do what I can to make it happen and I guess the price seems fair" Nathan says shrugging his shoulders as if this was nothing.

"Ok so from now on if you need steroids or other drugs you contact me via this pager number, and I'll give you the details of when and were the drop of takes place. Oh and remember if you get caught you tell them nothing about me or your other teammates understand" Austin informs him on how things are run.

"Otherwise my life won't be worth living" Nathan says jokingly.

"Something like that" coach says with a hint of a sinister look in his eyes.

"Relax Nate it's nothing that serious, it just we don't tell on the one's who's watching our backs" Shane says flashing him a reassuring smile.

* * *

Nathan manages to slip into the school and into Mr Austin's office unnoticed. He searches the filing cabinet and the bookshelf but found nothing usefully, he's about to check the desk when he see the light of the security guards flashlight through the glass panel of the door Nathan turns off his light than ducks behind the desk.

The door rattles a bit as the guard checks it than he walks away; Nathan waits until the light and the guard's footsteps fades away. Nathan turns his light back on an begins to check the draws, the first two he finds nothing but with last one he finds something important taped underneath it.

;;The coach is definitely the one behind Hanna's attack he kept a souvenir;; referring to Hanna's notepad covered with specks of dried blood that he found hidden underneath the bottom draw of his desk.

:Get back here safely we need to think of a fitting way to make him confess: and to make him suffer for what he's done. I think.

* * *

Mr Austin is sitting at his desk writing up a new routine that he wants the team to learn when the phone rings.

"Coach Austin Speaking"

"Mr Austin my name is Jessica Teal I'm a reporter for Glebe Times. I need to talk to you its important could you please meet me somewhere?"

"Ms Teal I'm sorry but I'm very busy today but I could see you tomorrow" he wasn't in the mood to talk to some school reporter today.

"It has to do with one of your player's, I have found some disturbing information that I think you should know about" I tell him knowing that it'll get his attention.

"Ok if you come down to my office I can fit you in so we can talk" sitting up straight in his chair his interested now peaked.

"I.. I really don't feel safe going there, in case the person I want to talk to you about is there. As I think he feels that I know something about him already" feign fear in my voice.

"Fine where and when would you like to meet?"

* * *

Mr Austin walked into the hall and looked around he couldn't see anyone. So he walks down towards the stage scanning the rows of chairs as he went, still no sign of Jessica he walks up onto the stage. There was an elaborate set of a dark, gloomy forest and a table and chair in front of it, Mr Austin walked towards it but stopped when he's at center stage.

"Alright I'm here now what was so important that you didn't want to talk about it anywhere else?" he says annoyed at going to all this trouble just to talk.

Jessica steps out of the shadows catching him off guard.

"I know you set up James to take the fall with the promise of free drugs for a year, telling him that because he's a minor and because it was his first offence he'd probably be out in no time at all on good behavior. What I want to know is why?" I say shooting him an icy glare.

"What the hell are you talking about?" totally baffled by what she just said.

"Find then have it your way" as I say it the trap door that he is standing on opens up and he fall into the small dimly lit room below.

"Just who the hell do you think are you?" he yells as he try's to in vain jump up and grab the edge of the trap and than scans the room for a way out.

"I'm your worst nightmare. Now are you gonna talk and tell me why you tried to kill Hanna, who's now lying in hospital fighting for her life" I say peering down over the edge at him.

"You believe some drug addict teen who just wants to save his own skin instead of facing up to what he's done, by trying to pass the blame onto the only person who tried to help him" coach Austin yells back.

"You sent an innocent kid to jail whose only crime was getting hooked on drugs that you supplied him with" a small wave tinge of anger washed over me which threatened to break my calm composure.

"The only thing I'm guilty of is not reporting him to anyone when I first found out, maybe than this whole thing would never have happened" he says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hey have you though of a career as a fiction writer I think you'd be really good at it" I quip.

"You're going to be in so much trouble with the cops when I get out of here" he threatens her.

"Oh by the way there are a few little slithery friends down there to keep you company. Oh wait your afraid of snakes now aren't you, well don't worry the snakes aren't venomous at lest I think there not" I say in a mocking tone.

"Find I'll tell you everything just let me out of here" his voice trembling with fear as he hears the hissing sounds around him.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know" I yell back at him.

"Find I tried to kill Hanna Tate because she found out that I was selling drugs to local kids and the high school kids I coached. You happy now, you've got what you want. **Now! GET ME OUT OF HERE YOU CRAZY BITCH**" he says becoming hysterical.

"You know you really shouldn't call someone a bitch who holds your pitiful life in her hands. I was gonna let you out but now I think I'll leave you get to know my friends a little better" I say with a wicked smile.

Jessica than close the trap door shut and walks away to the sound of his pitiful screams for help, just as Chris and her brother walks over and hand's her the tape recorder with the confession on it and places it on the trap door with a note that say's play me on it.

"Nate remind me NEVER to get on your sister's bad side. So how long do you think it will take him to realize that the snakes down there are fake and that it's just a sound recording" Chris asks as they step outside and walk towards the car.

"About as long as it takes for the cops to come and arrest his sorry little ass" I say with a smirk.

"Well we better get going before they show up and start asking questions"

"Alrighty so who's driving" Nathan asks waving the keys in the air.

"I am" I say as I grab the keys out of my brother's hand and head towards the driver's side door.

Both boys cringing as they know how fast she likes to drive, well maybe this time might be different as they don't have a Sweeper team on their tall they can only hope.


	6. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank KellethMetheus for agreeing to be my Beta.

* * *

Seated in the living room of yet another new place, all three of themstaring at a laptop, they do what they always with any free time that they had searching for the twins past.

"Jess did you find something about us?" Nathan asks aloud sensing something from his sister while he was sitting lax in his chair.

"Well.. Yes and no"

"OK for those of us who don't live in your world could you please explain" Chris asks half jokingly. Confused by her cryptic meaning.

"In away see it's… it's about our mother" I whisper.

"Our mother?! Well what does it say" Nathan asks as he jolts up in his chair.

"Her name is Angela Hayden" I say looking towards my brother.

"Hang on I think I might have found a picture of her. You said her name was Hayden?" Chris asks and sees Jess nod her head slightly in response.

"Yep that's her, it'll just take a few seconds to download" Chris confirms a moment later.

"Hey you're not going to believe this. I may have found a possible last known location for our mom. It's seems she has a safety deposit box in a town called Nivia. It's been there for years, I think we should check it out. What do you guys think?" I say surprised by what I've found.

"I'm not sure I mean this seems like to much of a coincidence for it to be real. It feels like it could be a trap" Chris says.

"I'd love for this to be real for our sakes but I mean this is the Centre we're talking about. I wouldn't put it past them to do something like that" Nathan says as he moves towards his sister.

"I know your both right but I'm sick of not knowing who our family is. The Centre has stolen the last sixteen of our lives and I'm not going to let them keep us from knowing who we are" I say bitterly.

"Alright sis we'll go but I just want to go on record for saying that I still don't think it's a good idea that we're going" Nathan says shaking his head.

"Get packing boys we leave in an hour" I say smiling.

* * *

"I'll just wait in the car for you guys," Chris says leaning back onto the car door.

"What? No you're coming with us." I say spinning towards him.

"Jess, if Chris doesn't want to come in with us. You can't make him, besides if this is a trap then we'll need to get away quickly"

"Look Chris we started this journey together the way I see it it's only right that we all finish it together" I say shocked that he wouldn't want to be apart of this major moment in my life.

"Are you sure you want me in there I mean this is kind of a family moment I don't want to intrude"

"Chris believe me when I tell you that you wouldn't be intruding" I say as I take hold of his hand.

"The same goes for me. Besides the closets thing to family Jess and I have is you. So are you coming with us or not?" Nate asks tilting his head to the side.

"Alright lets go and see who you two really are" Chris says smiling grabbing Jess's hand as they walk.

* * *

"Next please, how may I help you today?" the teller asked.

"Hi. Our mother Angela Hayden has left a safety deposit box here but unfortunately we have lost the key. We were just wondering if there was any chance that we could still gain access to it?" I say with a sincere smile.

"Just a moment I have to talk to my manager about this" the lady said before she disappeared into a nearby office.

"Jess I'm not sure if this was the best way to go about it. I mean we could of gone and set up our own deposit box and than you know broken into it" Chris said baffled by her move.

"Yeah I think Chris is right. I didn't think you were actually gonna come right out with the truth. I don't think they are just going to let a couple of kids off the street open it up and look inside. We have no proof of identity or death." shaking his head equally baffled.

"I know. That's why while you boys were busy packing I made us up two birth certificates, some id's and a couple of happy snaps if they want proof. They'll get proof." I say a little hurt by their lack of faith in my plan.

It was than that they noticed the bank clerk was coming back with a slightly balding and chubby middle-aged man whom they assumed was the manager.

"Hello, my name is Mr Scholl. Your mother had left specific instructions regarding her deposit box. If her children came and wanted to open it and didn't have a key then they could open it no questions asked. However I insisted that at least some sort of id was shown before I would open it. Looking at you two right now I can clearly see the resemblance of her in both of you kids faces. So please follow me, the vault this was."

They were lead into the back of the bank through a side door and followed Mr Scholl down a hall.

"You knew our mother?" Nathan asks.

"Yes, she was such a wonderful and caring person always helping others. Although I could always tell that there was hurt behind her eyes like she was scared that someone would find her. I knew better than to ask, though I would have given it if she asked for help." smiling fondly at the memory.

Nathan glances at his sister and sees her wiping a single tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"Well, here it is number 164, I'll leave you now" Mr Scholl says as he pulls out a box places it one the table and unlocks it then walks away.

"The answer to our lives lies in this box" I say turning my head to my brother.

With slightly shaking hands Jessica opens the lid and peers inside to reveal an envelope with the words for my children written on it.

They emptied the contents onto the table. They found along with a letter there was some photos of their mother and what they assumed were pictures of themselves as babies. Two rings, one was man's ring with a Celtic design and the other was a oval shaped pink diamond ring. They both put the items on before opening the letter addressed to them from a woman they didn't know… their mother.

_To my dear children,_

_Jessica and Nathan if you are reading this now than it means that I have died. I failed to protect you from the people I thought were going to be your real parents and this mysterious place they called the Centre. I guess I should start at the beginning._

_I was a surrogate mother for a couple. They seemed like the perfect couple. Unfortunately the wife couldn't conceive by herself. They had seen many applicant 'mothers' before they had chosen me because of a rare gene that they had to match. _

_We agreed that I was to live with them until you were both born. I never suspected that anything was wrong, I accidentally over heard Mr Robertson in his office. He was talking to someone on the phone about how my pregnancy was going and then he told the other person I was having twins. _

_At first I thought that he was just talking to some relative or a family friend. I would of just walked on by if it wasn't for this strange feeling telling me to listen a little longer. _

_To this day I'll always be thankful for listening to that feeling because that was the moment that I found out that the life inside of me was actually my own, not the couples as I had been lead to believe. _

_He told them that every thing was going according to plan. I didn't suspect that I was really carrying my own children. That they would be handed over to the Centre a week after being born as planned. He also commented on how extremely fortunate they were to find a woman with the Pretender gene who was a surrogate. _

_I left that night knowing I had to do everything in my power to protect the life growing inside of me. Now as I come closer to giving birth to you both I feel that I need to write this down. So that you know the truth about how you came to be in case something happens to me. I hope that I will be around to tell you both this in person. If the unthinkable does happen and I am not there than please know this. You both came into my life suddenly, Jessica and Nathan, you are both loved and wanted unconditionally and whole heartedly by me._

_Love always and forever, your mother_.

Now as they left with their mother's gifts to them there was only one more question left. Who was their father, until they knew that they could not know themselves.

* * *

Emily and her father were in the living room reading while Ethan slept on the couch. He begins to stir and then suddenly sits up his clothes are clammy from a cold sweat.

"You had that dream again didn't you?" Major Charles asked his son. The dreams had started about a fortnight ago and he was starting to get worried about Ethan. The Major wished he could contact Jarod, he might be able to shed some light on this new situation.

"Why don't you tell us about the dreams we might be able to help you figure out what it means that is if you want to?" Emily asks concern for her brother etched on her face.

"The dreams there always the same it starts of with a woman standing in front of me in her arms she's holding two babies I can't see their faces. I know that the babies are a girl and a boy and they are twins. Then all of a sudden the woman and the babies disappear and two teenagers appear. Their faces are in shadow but I know they are the same twins. They want to tell me something but I can't hear the words. I can just see their mouths moving. Then they disappear and I hear the words, "Find us," Then that's when I wake up. I feel I'm somehow connected to them I just don't know how"


	7. Chapter 6

Days had gone by since Ethan had revealed his dream, which seemed to be more of a vision they had decided to search the Centre's database for anything that could be connected to Ethan and or twins. When they couldn't find anything it either meant that there was nothing to find or it is highly top secret. Knowing the Centre it had to be the latter so now they were trying to contact Jarod hoping that he might be able to shed some new light on their current situation.

Emily had gone out for the day with Logan, Jarod's clone. Major Charles was downstairs fixing a clogged drain in the kitchen, he had just finished cleaning up when he heard a knock at the front door.

"Jarod it's good to see you again son" Major Charles greets him while pulling him into a welcoming embrace.

"Same here dad I just wish it was under happier circumstances. Where's Ethan, I need to talk to him more about his dream" Jarod say getting down to the serious matter at hand.

"Yeah same here anyway Ethan's up stairs I'll take you to him" Charles says in agreement.

* * *

Jessica had drifted off to sleep in the back seat of the car and had woken up as the car pulled into the street up leading to their new 'home'.

"Hey beautiful had a nice nap" Chris asked before kissing her forehead.

"You had that dream again?" Nathan asked as he briefly glanced in the review mirror. She had been having dreams lately of a faceless man searching for them. Jessica wasn't afraid because she knew he meant them no harm.

"Should I be Jealous that you're dreaming of another man?" Chris questions.

Jess playfully slaps him as she sits up, "You have nothing to worry about although I finally was shown his face"

"Sis, do you really believe that this person is real?" still skeptical about the dreams.

"I do but there's only one way to really find out, so the sooner we get unpacked the sooner we can search the Centre for answers." I say hopping eagerly out of the car.

* * *

As they moved the last of their scares belongings into the flat, the laptop that Jessica had just turned on beeped to let them know that they had received an email. Jess was the first to reach it and preceded to open the email the boys stood either side of her.

Reference: file: 12-095849-03 confidential access only availably from NuGenesis fertility clinic Atlanta, Georgia.

Jessica opened the file that was attached and let out a gasp when she saw the photo.

"Jess what's wrong?'" Nathan asks.

"It's him the man from my dreams" I say shocked by the image on the screen.

Although it wasn't said all three knew that they would now be taking a trip to this clinic and at the same time Ethan and Jarod had just finished reading the same brief email but with a different set of photos.

* * *

Despite Broots constant searching of the Centre database since Miss Parker's attack by the girl, he could only find small snippets of information on the two new escapees.

They were twins brought into the Centre when they were infants. The boys name was Nathan. It seems that the powers that be, which run the place have no idea how the two found out that they were related.

"This doesn't seem right" Broots said more to himself than anyone else.

"What appears to be the problem Broots?" Sydney asks while moving towards him.

"Well Sydney there seems to have been an increase in hacks to the main frame in the past few months and…"

"So what it's Jarod, what else is new?" Parker said rolling her eyes at him as she entered the room.

"I don't think so in this case. Most hackers have a certain style...a certain way of doing things that you learn to recognize. I've gone up against him a few times and I think I've kind of learned to recognize his particular style. These attacks seem to be done by at least three different hackers"

Just than Broots computer alerts him to a recent hack regarding to a Centre owned facility.

"It's about NuGenesis it seems our hackers have just downloaded the floor plans of the place" Broots tells them.

"Get the jet ready we leave for Georgia in an hour, maybe when we find out who our new hackers than we'll find Jarod there" Miss Parker orders a hopeful gleam in her eyes.

* * *

After swiftly dispatching the only guard during his rounds Ethan and Jarod make their way inside and towards one of the rooms, which may hold the file that they are looking for.

Jarod and Ethan sneak into the Records Lab, he takes a sit at the computer while Ethan just stands behind him.

"So you were here searching for your past before?" Ethan asks as he watches Jarod work on the computer.

"Ironic isn't it how the Centres misdeeds with us always seems to come back to this place"

Before opening the first file they both noticed that it looked as thought the file had been accessed recently but nothing had been removed or altered.

12-095849-03 was medical information on a twin boy and girl. After briefly scanning it Jarod noticed that there was a reference to a file AA8986 so he then opened the second file.

Jarod had a sickening feeling of déjà vu go through him as he waited for the file to load.

AA8986 file, it was a shipment of cryogenically frozen sperm that was shipped to NuGenesis from Sacred Heart hospital. And there had been comparative tests on this persons DNA that have been going on for the past sixteen years.

"It can't be" Ethan says shocked by this.

"What's wrong?" Jarod says turning to face him and sees his face has turned a pale white.

"When… when I was fifteen I had to get my appendix taken out at that hospital. Oh god that must have been when he.. When he…" shaking slightly, Ethan reveals shock evident in his voice.

"Ethan we don't know that for sure alright. For all we know this could be some twisted lie put here to trap us," trying to calm his brother down though he didn't know who he was trying to convince more Ethan or himself.

Ethan just shakes his head in shock and disbelief.

"Let me just save these files to the disk than we'll leave OK" Jarod says before turning back to the computer.

Believing that Ethan was still unresponsive to what's being said to him, he was not worried but when Jarod turned round Ethan was gone.

* * *

"It looks like someone's just opened the file" Nathan says his PDA beeps he had placed a hidden tracker on the files so that they could see just who was reading them and track down the new leads they knew would come.

"Where not alone here people. We've got to get out of here right now, we'll find out more about this Ethan person later" I say as we hurry now faster down the hall.

The voice that the twins hear revealed the name to them after seeing the photo. They then searched the Centre database, which confirms this mans identity.

They start to make their way to an exit when they run straight into an old 'friend'.

"Not you again" I say irritated at having to deal with this woman again.

"We meet again Jessica and Nathan. Who's your friend?" smirking at her own good fortune.

Miss Parker had split up from Sydney, Broots and Sam to try and cover more ground now she wished that she at lest had Sam with her to help bring these three in but grateful that she had her gun in hand.

"Now don't move or I well shoot" Parker says as she reaches into her pocket to retrieve her cell.

But Jessica doesn't respond well to her threat and makes a move to disarm Miss Parker while she's distracted but the gun accidentally goes of in the struggle. Thankfully the bullet narrowly misses everyone and Jess manages to dislodge the gun from Parker's hand during the struggle. Nathan runs up and picks it up from where it lands.

They continue to fight throwing punches and kicks at each other until Jessica manages to land a punch knocking the wind out of Parker. Miss Parker falls down to the ground giving them enough time to get away from her.

They ran down the stairs and started to head down the hall.

_-Turn around now children-_

The twins slowed their running down to look behind them. Chris saw this through the corner of his eye and did the same. It was then that he saw the reason behind their actions for they were now staring face to face with the man from Jess's dreams and the person who's photo was sent to them with that mysterious email that led them to come to this place today.

"Ethan thank god we have…" Jarod stopped mid sentence as he caught up to him seeing the sight before him.

"Quickly we have to get out of here, please come with us there's a lot we need to talk about" Ethan asks recovering from his shock.

"No kidding" the twins said in unison as they all followed Ethan and Jarod out to safety.

* * *

The teens took their own car and followed so that they could get away if it were a trap. It also meant they could leave when they were done talking and it gave them time to think.

Now safely at Jarod and Ethan's safe house the group settles down nervously with the cups of coffee they had made and begins to talk about the recent events that have taken place tonight and have lead to this unprompted meeting.

"You already know my brother Ethan. my name is Jarod"

"I'm Jessica my brother Nathan and my boyfriend Chris" I say pointing everyone out.

"We've heard whispers of you at the Centre, we always thought that it was a myth" Nathan say slightly surprised that he really exists.

"I see my reputation presides me" Jarod say lightheartedly.

"Yeah something like that anyway we saw no point in looking for someone who may or may not exist. Our only concern was finding out about our past which lead us to Ethan and were we are right now" I says slightly unimpressed by "the great' Jarod.

"So were do we go from here?" Nathan asks.

"I think if Ethan and you both agree too, we should run a test just to confirm it" Jarod says as he looks towards the twins.

The twins look at each other briefly before Nathan answers for them.

"We agree they could be playing a cruel joke, this is the Centre we're talking about any thing goes with them"

_:I'm going to ask him about the voice:_

_;;Don't at lest not until we know he's our father;;_

"This might seem like an odd question to ask but we hear a woman's voice sometimes she was the reason we turned around who is she?" I ask ignoring my brother's plea.

"She is my.. your grandmothers voice it is our inner sense she helps guide us when we need it"

"Ok so that's one more mystery solved" I say in flippant response.

_;;Jessica!;;_ unhappy with her response.

"What!" I say out loud.

Jarod and Ethan exchanged confused looks and notice that Chris seems unfazed by this.

"We can talk to each other with our minds that's how we found out about each other but that's another story. Anyway we've crossed paths with this woman twice now and she sounds just like our.. our voice why?" I explain not wanting to use the word grandmother until knowing that we are related.

"So you've meet Miss Parker she's my sister" Ethan informs them an amused look on his face.

"That woman's your sister?" the twins say in shock.

"Jess, you do realize you knocked out your aunt twice now" Chris says slightly amused.

"So! Both times she was about to hold a gun in our face's" I say unmoved by the fact.

"Anyway Chris we didn't know we were related till now" Nathan points out to him.

"Not that it would have mattered we'd fight anyone who stands in the way of our freedom including family" I declare calmly yet the words are as strong as if they were shouted.

* * *

It had been almost twelve hours since they left Georgia, before heading to their father's place. They had stopped at a hospital where Jarod ran the paternity test on Ethan and the twins which confirmed what the already knew they were his children. Now they were going to let their father know about their new discovery.

"Ah dad, we're home" emphasis on the we part he and Ethan think as they walk through the door.

"Thank goodness your alright. I had this terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. So tell me how did it all go, did you find anything in that file that was helpful?" the Major asks as he walks down the stairs and into the living room to great them.

"We need to tell you something you may want to sit for this" Jarod says to his father.

Charles gives both his son's a questioning look but doesn't say anything as he sits down in the armchair.

"We.. the file was helpful we discovered that I um.. I am father to twins" Ethan tells him still coming to terms with the news himself.

"Oh my god! We have to find them I don't… " Major Charles says jumping out of his seat clearly shocked by what he's just learned.

"Dad! dad its ok. We don't have to there waiting outside while we talk, they were there and we found each other by chance" Ethan says trying to calm his father down.

"We thought it best that we tell you first rather than spring everything on you all at once" Jarod explains.

"Oh.. well bring them in before they catch a cold or something" Major Charles says not really knowing what to say at this moment.

Ethan than goes to the front door and opens it letting them know that it was time to come in, the trio entered the house nervously unsure of what was to come.

"Dad I'd like to introduce you to Jessica and Nathan Hayden and their friend Chris Ridges"

"It's nice to meet you all" Charles says as he steps near them.

"It's nice to meet you too sir" they say in unison.

Major Charles starts by shaking the twins hands than pulls them into a hug they feel slightly awkward for a moment than fell at easy with it. The Major than lets go and turns towards Chris.

"It's good to know that in this crazy world that you were there for my grandchildren because of that I consider you family" he says gently patting Chris on his back.

* * *

"I want to find out just what files Jarod was looking at and anything else that even smells like he had his paws on" Parker says as she walked away from the group when she spied a familiar foe rounding the corner.

"Damn it we missed them" Lyle says fuming loudly.

"Lyle what the hell are you doing here?" eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh great" Lyle mumbles to himself as he turns around and sees Parker walking towards him.

"Heard you were chasing a lead on Jarod and thought you could use my help" he responds coolly.

"Well Jarod was here but the rat escaped yet again" she informs him in an irritated less than thrilled tone.

"It's moments like these Sis that make me wonder just how hard you really try to catch him"

"Funny, you usually don't follow me like a dog without knowing if I've gone somewhere before.I guess the blood hound in you has kicked in" Miss Parker says knowing that Lyle and his goons weren't at the Centre when they got the lead to come here.

"You forget that I have eyes and ears everywhere" Lyle leans in and whispers in her ear in a knowing tone.

As Lyle walks away from her. Parker knew that she had to find out just what he knew about those twins.


	8. Chapter 6b

"I heard you had a running with the Centres latest escapees, what is that twice now?"

"What the hell do you want from me Jarod?" hating the fact that he would call to gloat.

"I just thought that you'd like to know about the latest addition to our family" getting to the reason why he called.

" What the hell are.. Jarod their.. their not" her voice trailing to a whisper, dawning on what he means.

"No.. no Miss Parker they areEthan's children" dawning on him what she's thinking.

"Son of a bitch, I should have known something major was up the first time I met them and couldn't find anything really important about them" furiously swiping at the files on her desk sending them flying to the floor.

"Yeah well when it comes to secrets involving us their always good at covering up the truth at lest for awhile for some" he says bitterly.

"Jarod I want.. no I have to meet them you owe me that much"

"If I agree to this how do I know it won't be a trap?" Jarod asks wanting to trust her.

"We'll do things on your terms to prove that itwon't be one" she tells him honestly.

"All right but it isn't really for me to decide, I'll talk with the others and let you know " Jarod knew the art of trust was new to her the fact that Parker was offering not to be in control of her situation touched him.

"I understand" she tells him thankful that he's considering her request.

* * *

"So how did she take it?" Ethan asks Jarod as he comes back downstairs and leans against the doorframe.

"Surprisingly well, she wants to meet you two" Jarod smiles meekly looking towards Jess and Nate.

"I don't think that it's such a good idea" Major Charles says with worry etched on his face.

"Dad I understand your concern but you don't know her like I do, I trust her and when she promises something than she keeps it" Jarod says defending Parker while respecting his dad.

"I understand son but do you trust her with your.. our lives don't forget that she did vow to bring you in no matter what"

"I do" he answers with no hesitation in his voice.

"All right well meet her" Nathan answers for them.

"Oh goody this should be fun" I say slightly sarcastically.

* * *

After waiting almost an hour in this diner most people would have left by now but Miss Parker knows better they were probably scooping the place out making sure that she kept her promise.

At that moment in walked Jarod and Ethan she knew that they would send in the twins once they Simed her as they were still unsure of her, she hated that but would put up with it if it meant that she could get to know her new niece and nephew.

"Ethan good to see you again" Parker says as she pulls him into a brief hug.

"I'm glad to see you again too sis" Ethan says as he's realised from their embrace.

"Jarod" she says luke warmly.

"Parker always nice to share these few close moments together" Jarod says as they sit down.

"Oh Logan says hi" Ethan says.

"Logan?"

"You remember my clone don't you?" Jarod reminds her.

"How is he? I'm surprised he even remembers me" she's glad that he's ok.

"How could anyone forget you, you have a way of making a lasting impression with people, anyway he's fine so is Emily" Jarod tells her with a smile.

"That's good to hear" she says smiling slightly.

"Well it was touch and go for awhile, but she's a fighter and she wasn't going to let anything like this stop her" Ethan tells her.

"Well if you boys are finished Siming me than can you send in the twins" having had enough of the small talk.

Ethan than pulls out his cell and tells them that it's safe for them to join the group.

A few seconds later and they walk in they take off the sunglasses they wore before walking over to them.

Parker couldn't help but notice Jessica is wearing a short red dress similar to what she was wearing and as for Nathan he looked as though he raided Jarod's wardrobe with his jeans and black t-shirt and what is with this family and leather jackets.

"It's good to finally meet you Miss Parker" Nathan says as he puts his hand out for her to shake.

While Nathan seemed accepting of her from the moment they meet. Jessica just faked a smile and Parker knew that she was still making her mind up on her.

_;;Shake her hand Jess;; _

_:Hey no one said anything about shaking hands, I offered her a smile what more do you want from me, I still don't trust her:_

_;;It's called being polite something you need to work on, besides it's not like she's asking for a hug or something;;_

_:Fine I'll shake her hand but if she try's to hug me than I will hurt you:_ rolling my eyes at him.

Miss Parker was somewhat surprised when after a few brief glances at her brother Jessica reluctantly offers her hand to shake.

"It's good to meet you Nathan and Jessica" Parker says as they all sit down.

"Yeah same here" I say with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Well this is going better than I thought it would" Ethan whispers to Jarod.

"How's your jaw?" I ask slightly concerned.

"I'm getting real tired of you beating me up, maybe now you'll stop?" Miss Parker asks in a slightly challenging tone.

"Maybe" I say using the same tone as her.

"Well how about we go some where more cozy to chat?" Jarod suggests sensing that if they stayed there and continued to talk then it would more than likely lead towards a heated discussion, which he didn't want to befall on the kind folks in this diner.

* * *

As Miss Parker casually chatted with Ethan, Nathan and Jessica he couldn't help but smile at the scene. Jarod enjoyed seeing this side of her it was rarity these days to see her this was it gave him hope that there was his old friend there somewhere in this facade she puts on.

Slowly Jarod noticed Parkers demeanor was changing indicating that she was moving on from the more lighthearted conversation of getting to know each other on to more serious matters.

"I think Lyle has been given the task of bringing you both in as he and his goons showed up at NuGenesis only moments after you left and he wasn't at the Centre when I left, and let's not forget Raines involvement" informing the group of what she knows.

"Makes sense Lyle's the one who brought Nate back to the Centre the first time we meet" I say in agreement.

"Unfortunately he's also my twin, just be thankful that you've never really spent any 'bonding' time with him" Parker says bitterly.

"It's a little late for that?" Nathan says almost inaudible.

"What do you mean Nathan?" Ethan asks catching what he said.

"I've had to work with him a few times on a Sim and.. well let's just say I wish I could just erase those moments from my mind" he answers slightly cynically.

"Nathan I never knew why didn't you tell me I could of…" I ask hurt slightly that he would keep a secret like this from me.

"I know you would want to help but you couldn't.."

"I know back than, but now you still could of told me I could have helped you deal with the pain" I say reaching out to take his hand trying to make him see that things would have been alright.

"It was my pain to bear I didn't want pass that pain on you, I thank god that you didn't have any of this happen to you. Your handler cared for you mine did to a point but it wasn't enough" Nathan looks up at his sister with unshed tears in his eyes.

"Son of a bitch I'm gonna kill him.. I'm going to kill them both, **DON'T!** try to calm me down Jarod" Parker yells as she jumps out of her seat and paces the room trying to contain the full extent of her rage.

"If you do then they'll know that you know about the twins" Ethan says worryingly.

"Hardly everyone knows I have a hate filled relationship with Lyle and knows that it wouldn't take much for him to send me over the edge and as for Raines what better reason than the fact that he killed my.. our mother" She says glancing at Ethan.

"Parker now is not the time to be acting irrationally otherwise it could jeopardize our freedom including yours" trying to reason with her.

"Fine I won't do anything to them, for now " She said regaining her composure.


	9. Chapter 7

Lyle had just finished updating Raines in his office on the past two day's events at NuGenesis, because Raines was flying back from an overseas meeting and was unreachable during that time.

"What! Your sister was there, this could jeopardize everything I've worked for" He furiously wheezed.

"She knows nothing trust me" The younger man replied smugly, feeling self-assured with himself.

"Never underestimate your sisters ability to dig up information form out of thin air. Need I remindyou that the Triumvirate is not to pleased with the loss of yet another project. Heads will role and I assure you that it won't be mine" Raines sternly warned.

"I'm aware of her uncanny ability and nor do I wish to lose my head. But couldn't we turn her relentless search for the truth against her and use it to get herto work unknowingly for us? I'm sure that if she gets close enough to them or even manages to captures the twins, that we could use them to lure Jarod back to us." Lyle wasunfazed by the warning.

"I do not want to take that chance**. **Have you forgotten what happened when she learned about Mirage?If she learns about Legacy we'll we lose thetwinscompletely and she will kill us both." Raines said bluntly.

"Very well I shall keep searching for them on my own." said Lyle.

* * *

Sitting alone in her office Parker, listened to the bug that she had personally placed in Raines's office. She had heard all she needed to know needed to know had worked a treat. Usually she would have Broots do the grunt work but this was something that Parker felt she had to do herself.

Shortly after, Parker forced Broots to conduct a further search on Raines's personal computer for any hidden files on his computer pertaining to Ethan had revealed two heavily encrypted files. But of course Broots was able to recover them after only a few hours.

Raines had noted to himself that with the creation of Ethan any children conceived by him would have both abilities and the money and power they would create was too much for him to resist, as he knew it would cement his position of power.

The first file detailed how the Triumvirate believed since losing Mirage, all hope of using Ethan's Inner Sense was lost to them forever, because nether Lyle or Miss Parker had shown any signs of having it. Raines claiming that had miraculously found someone who had both,theInner Sense and Pretender abilities at NuGenesis. He told the Triumvirate that he would personally bring the child in when the time was right.In exchange, hewanted therights to take over control of the child at anytime when he saw fit. Of course the triumvirate was more than happy to comply with his demands, more so when Raines acquired the twins.

The meeting between the twins was setup by the Triumvirate. They were hoping that it would kick start their Inner Sense, little did they know that it would be the catalyst that would lead to the twins escape.

The other file detailed that all remaining samples of Ethan had been compromised shortly after the conception of Nathan and Jessica**. **There for there was no threat of Raines starting over again or of more children out there in the Centre.

There was nothing more that she needed to know all that remains now was making sure that they were safely away somewhere even if that meant giving up the chase of Jarod.

* * *

It surprised Miss Parker that Jarod had actually trusted her enough to not turn them inbecause they were still living in the same place she had visited last time.It meant a lot to her, although she would never admit it to Jarod, it showed that they had reached a turning point in their turbulent relationship-friendship. She thought as she walked up on the porch and knocked on the front door.

"It's good to finally see you again Major" Parker said humbly and smiled softly unsure of how this would go.

Major Charles had chosen not to be there the first time she came because he wanted them to have someone to help rescue them if Miss Parker double cross them and partly because he didn't want to be near any of the key Centre personal as he was still reeling over the latest injustice brought onto his family by the Centre.

Though he knew in his heart that she played no part in, as for Emily and Logan they knew that he wasn't happy about the meeting and decided to keep him company.

"Good to see you are well Miss Parker come in Jarod's been expecting you he's in the living room" He says returning the smile before opening the door wider and allowing her to enter.

* * *

"Parker what did you do?" Jarod asks sensing something from her when he saw the mischievous devilish glint and gleam in her eyes.

"Well I did make Lyle pay for what he did to Nathan**. **By now, Lyle should have realized that his car has disappeared again. It was all I could do for now. Raines, on the other hand, I still need to think more of what I want to do to him, other than shoot him." Parker quips.

"Glad to hear that you could control how you vented her anger. So tell me what did you find out?" He was somewhat amused by her antics.

"You don't have to worry about anymore children out there, somehow all remaining samples were destroyed before Raines had a chance to make anymore."

"That's good**. **It's one less thing to worry about."Relief was evident in his voice**.**

"So what are you going to do now**?**" It was such an innocent question, yet she knew that the answer could hold so much meaning.

"The only thing we can do, we'll leave early tomorrow morning**. **I've got a place hidden in the middle of nowhere that I always planed to use someday, when I found my family**.**" He looks at her with sad eyes, as the realization that everything they knew was now coming to an end.

There they were the words she really didn't want to hear flew out of his mouth. She knew they were coming yet it still pained her slightly. She guessed it had to do with the fact that she was losing her new found family as suddenly as she had found them**. **The small regions of her mind told her that there was something more**.**

"I want to be there when you leave." Parker said solemnly.

"All right, be here before sunrise."A hint of sadness gleamed in Jarod's eyes as he spoke. Realizing that their time together was now drawing to an end, though he was glad that she wanted to be there.

* * *

Having caught the ending of their conversation as she came down the stairs, Emily had seen Miss Parker's reaction to her brother's answer. It was there on her face for only the briefest of moments but it was enough to make an impression on her.

"Ah, sorry to interrupt, but Ethan needs to see you upstairs for a bit." Emily said as she entered the room walking up to her brother.

"OK, I'll be back in a moment" He says turning back to Parker before getting up and making his way upstairs.

Before Parker even gets the chance to attempt small talk Emily begins to talk to her.

"I want you to know, I always resented you for hunting my brother down like an animal. But now I see that you are just as trapped by the Centre as he is and that you were only doing what you had to survive. You're not like them you care and you care about Jarod, even though you try so hard to hide it." Emily said sincerely, finally understanding why her brother cared so much for this woman. They each cared so deeply for the other, even though they were blind or too scared to see what was staring right in front of them.

Miss Parker was taken aback by this of all the things she could of expected to come from Emily this was not it.

But before Parker even had a chance to comment on what she had just said Jarod reentered the room at the same time Emily retreated.

"Well crisis averted. I hope Emily was civil to you" He asks unsure of the look on Parkers face.

"She was, well I better go**." **Parker said turning to go.

He wanted to say something more to her but didn't know what as he walked her to the front door. As he watched her drive away they both knowing that nether of them were going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

The sun was slowly rising over the deserted highway surrounded by the tree toped hills of the near by forest, to anyone else it would be such a beautiful scene to behold but to Miss Parker it meant that she had to say goodbye to her family.

Having already said her goodbyes to Ethan and most of the others she was left standing there to say her final goodbyes to Jarod and the twins.

"Goodbye Aunt Parker." Nathan says sadly having only been able to know her for a brief time, he wasn't ready to lose her from his life but knew that they had to leave to be safe.

"Goodbye Nathan, you stay safe now." Miss Parker says pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah,you too." he said smiling back at her.

"So what are you going to do now?" Jessica asks her.

"I'm just going to go in there and act as if nothing is wrong, as if I know nothing about what new betrayal they've done to my family. I've become really good at acting" Parker say slightly cynically.

Jessica hugged her letting her know that she finally accepted Parker as her aunt, then they both get into the car leaving Miss Parker and Jarod alone to say goodbye.

"Come with us" Jarod asks after a few minutes of awkward silence.

"I can't.. Me being here is the only way of keeping you and the other's safe" She said referring to Sydney, Broots, Angelo and the other innocent and poor unfortunate souls of the Centre. "As long as I stay I canrun the hunt for you and not Lyle." Though Miss Parker tried to hide it from her features, her eyes betrayed the sadness and fear that she usually hid so well.

"I… When you're ready to live a life without the Centre find us. My door is always open. You'll know where to find us; your inner sense will tell you." Jarod told her sadly staring into her eyes

"Now go before the sun rises completely**.**" she sad smiling sadly.

They hugged for a moment then reluctantly let go of each other**. **Jarod takes one last longing look, willing her to change her mind before turning towards the car**. **Parker watched as they drive away.

When Parker finally walked back to her car, on her dashboard she founda CD case with a note, 'Play Me'. **S**he could tell it was in Jarod's handwriting.

Picking it up she held it in her hands for a moment before deciding to play it. She opened the case removing the CD and put it in her CD player. Starting to drive away, she pressed play**,** after a few seconds a song began to play**. **She just sat there and drove letting the words of the song sink in her mind.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window, knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

**_And she will be loved_**

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

She let a single tear slide down her cheek for she knew that this was Jarod's was of telling her that he loved her.


	10. Chapter 8

"Hello" Jarod said answering his cell. When the phone rang, he was in the kitchen making himself some lunch. He was alone in the house that he shared with his family.

"It's me."

"Miss Parker, it's good to hear your voice again." He had left his cell number on the back of the note with the CD that last time they saw each other "So what's new with you?" Jarod asks smiling at the sound of her voice.

"Nothing much still going on those wild goose chases Broots creates so the Centre thinks we're still chasing you. What about you?"

"Not much in fact, I was just about to make myself some lunch when you called**.**" Jarod says**, **while putting away the items he had just taken out of the fridge.

"Well, I hope you weren't too hungry. How is everyone?" Miss Parker asks teasingly.

"The family decided to move in together you should see the house it's huge."But it still feels empty without you here, he thought. "I've actually got the place all to myself for once." Jarod laughs, happy for the break from the loving chaotic family life.

Just than there's a knock at the front door.

"You better get that." There was a smile in her voice.

"No,whoever it is can come back later, we're talking."Jarod tells her, not wanting to end their conversation.

"I can wait;anyway it might be important or even Chris wanting to catch up with Jess." Miss Parker heard the ringing of the doorbell over the phone.

"I didn't tell you did I? He's moved in with us, he shares a room with Nate. At first Jessica demanded that she and Chris share a room, because they were both mature to be alone together and not do anything wrong. She said that we should just trust them."

"Wow, how did Ethan and the others handle it?" She asks surprised

"He really didn't know what to do. Ethan wanted to do the right fatherly thing but at the same time he didn't want to come down on her to strongly**. **After all,she had spent half her life growing up with out any parents in her life. But our dad could tell that she was just testing her boundaries and set her straight**. **He said that there was no way that it was going to happen as long as she was under his roof"

"Did things settle down?" Hoping that they had.

"Jess continued to argue with him for day**s. **If Chris hadn't saidhe was going to move out if she didn't stop.As he didn't want her to lose her family because of him, I don't know what would have happened"

"I always knew I liked that kid for a reason**. **Geese, Jarod, just how long does it take you to answer a door?" Parker asked as she could hear the sound of another impatient knock at the door.

"Hey, Ican't help it this house is big**. **The kitchen's on the other side of the house." And thinks if I take my time, maybe whoever is will go away. " Anyway I'm almost at the door now."

"Oh, so any luck in finding your mother?" she asked brushing a stray hair behind her ear.

"Actually she found us**. **The funny thing is that she was already living here. When we arrived into town dad and I had gone into town to pick up some food**. **There in the middle of the frozen food isle we saw each other and ran to hug each other." Jarod told her smiling at the memory of their reunion.

"I can just imagine the looks on the other shopper's faces." Parker **s**ays laughing.

"Yeah, hold on a sec, I've gotta open the door**."** he says fumbling with the lock.

"OK, just hurry up I still want to talk."

"Miss Parker, what are you doing here?" He asks shocked to see her standing on the other side of the door.

"Well, you did say, I was always welcome to drop, so I did you. You still want me here, don't you? Besides, you know how much I hate long distant phone calls." She says smiling slightly, while giving him a questioning look.

"Of course you are? What about Sydney and the others, they're still in danger."Jarod asks worried forthe rest of the people he cares about safety.

"I've already thought of that**. **They're currently crisscrossing the country as we speak so that the Centre can't track them down**. **They should be here sometime tomorrow." She told him proudly at her accomplished plan.

"That's good to hear." He sighed relieved.

"You know,I would never leave them there to be killed. So are you going to invite me in or are we going to stay here standing in the doorway till the others come back?" Parker asked tilting her head to the side with a raised eyebrow daring him to make the next move.

As he closed the door behind them**,** Jarod knew that no matter what happen from here on, his life and family were finally complete**,** now that his true love was finally apart of his life.

**_Fin_**

* * *

A very special thanks goes to KellethMetheus for being my Beta for this story. And of cause thank you all so much for reading my story and all the wonderful reviews you have given me sorry it had taken so long for me to add these last two chapters.


End file.
